The Amazing World of Gumball Movie
'The Amazing World of Gumball Movie' is an upcoming animated family comedy film based on television series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball ''The Amazing World of Gumball]. The film is produced by Ben Bocquelet and directed by Bocqulelet and Mic Graves, who also directs the television series. The film will be taking place after the events of the sixth season. The film will feature the voices of Nicolas Cantu, Christian J. Simon, Kyla Rae Kowalewski, Teresa Gallagher and Dan Russell reprising their roles as the Watterson family from the series as the film will feature new characters. It is produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and will be released theatrically on April 10, 2020. Premise The film will involve the Watterson family on a journey to save the world from alien invaders and monsters kidnapping all of their family and friends of their hometown. Cast *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Hugo Harrison as Tobias Wilson *Jessica McDonald as Carrie Krueger *Mic Graves as Banana Joe *Kerry Shale as Bobert *Steve Furst as Principal Brown *Hugo Harrison as Ms. Simian *Adam Long as Mr. Small Production In an interview with The Times newspaper, series creator Ben Bocquelet mentioned plans for a feature film based on the series. However, after Bocquelet announced his departure from the show following the sixth season, he stated that he doubted a film would be made. In March 2018, Bocquelet's interest in a Gumball movie was seemingly revitalized as he stated that he "might have a good idea" for a movie. He later added that he had two ideas, one for a potential theatrical film and one for a potential direct-to-video film. On September 29, 2018, during a Q&A with the series director Mic Graves at Cartoon Network UK's 25th anniversary screening, he confirmed that a script for The Amazing World of Gumball movie is in the works. He also said that he hopes for the movie to happen. Bocquelet retweeted a tweet which states that the script for a film based on The Amazing World of Gumball is being written, however it is currently unknown if the film will actually be made. After the season six finale "The Inquisition", met with mixed-to-negative reviews from fans of the series, was released on the Cartoon Network App on 31st May, Bocquelet stated it was not his concept to conclude the season on a cliffhanger, adding that it would be resolved if a film based on the series were produced. On July 21, 2019 during the Comic Con event, the film has been officially announced and the staff said it has already been made. Release The Amazing World of Gumball Movie will have it's theatrical release in the United States and Canada on April 10, 2020,The Amazing World of Gumball Heading To The Big Screen in 2020. but will not be released in the United Kingdom until May 1, 2020.The Amazing Wold of Gumball Movie (2020) - Box Office Mojo The first trailer premiered in January 10, 2020.First Gumball Movie Trailer Debuts. Retrieved February 12, 2020. It was revealed that the new trailer for the film will debut during the premiere of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(film) Sonic the Hedgehog] on February 14, 2020.New Gumball Movie Trailer Debuting During Premiere of Sonic the Hedgehog. Retrieved February 12, 2020. References External links *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' at IMDB